1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support rail for a boxspring, and particularly to one which has moveable brackets at the ends of a cross bar with each bracket having a reliable locking mechanism which is simple to manufacture.
2. Background Discussion
Bed supports are commonly employed to elevated and support a boxspring and mattress carried by the boxspring. One type of bed support is a simple, wooden rectangular frame with a head board, a foot board, and opposed sides board connecting the foot and head boards. Typically, two or three support rails extend across the top of the frame between its opposed side boards. There are at opposite ends of the support rails adjustable brackets which move between extended and retracted positions. In the extended positions, the distance between the brackets is slightly greater than the width of the boxspring. With the brackets in the extended positions, the boxspring is centrally positioned on the support rails between the brackets. The brackets are then moved to their retracted positions, engaging opposite sides of the boxspring. A manually releasable locking mechanism is sometimes employed to keep the brackets in the retracted position until the boxspring is removed from the bed support. Such locking mechanism may include a spring with a finger that fits into a hole when the bracket is moved to the retracted position. If the spring is bent, which often happens, the finger becomes misaligned with the hole and the locking mechanism fails.